compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gunther von Esling
Gunther von Esling is an Imperial with a turbulent history. He has served in the SWSim under Emperor Drayson, then in the Combine he made a brief trip to the Imperial Core and the Dark Empire before returning to his beloved Galactic Empire. Currently he is known as Darth Vraith. Character Overview Biography Gunther von Esling began his career in Nightmare Squadron, an Escort Shuttle squadron under Admiral Virgil. He quickly became its CO and had 12 men to command. (No NPCs back then) Commodore Veynom of the 3rd Naval Recon & Strike Fleet quickly became something of a mentor to Lieutenant Von Esling. It wasn't long until the Commodore requested Admiral Piett to transfer Von Esling under his command at the rank of Lieutenant Commander. The 3rd Naval Recon & Strike Fleet became an elite division, creating respect and fear among the Empire's enemies. And most of the upper names are part of the Imperial legend now. A change in the Imperial strategy forced the 3rd Naval Recon & Strike Fleet to be dissolved and most of its members where assigned in the 2nd Imperial Fleet. Commodore Von Esling became 22nd Sector Fleet CO, where Fleet Admiral Veynom was 21st Sector Fleet CO. These combined were the 2nd Imperial Fleet, its CO and XO were the COs of the 21st and 22nd Fleets respectively. But his command at the head of the 22nd Sector Fleet did not last long. As a few months later, Emperor Spytek decided to leave the throne. The Empire was thrown into chaos. Grand Admiral Piett could re-establish the situation by seizing the throne and imposing his vision of the Empire. Gorn Veynom became Grand Admiral and commanding officer of the Imperial Navy in service of Emperor Piett. The Grand Admiral chose Simms as his XO. For a month or two, Von Esling became a Quadrant Governor with the rank of Grand Moff. Veynom knew that Von Esling's heart was still with the Navy and asked him to join Naval Command. Admiral Gunther von Esling became third-in-command of the Imperial Navy and Director of INIS, the Imperial Naval Intelligence Services, one of the most succesful (counter)intelligence departments ever. Captain Uebles was the Admiral's right hand in INIS, whereas Captain Pangborn was his left. They formed the INIS Directorate. These were the glory days. Then happened the unthinkable: civil war. The Emperor was summoned to the Dark Side and left for the Outer Rim, never to return. Admiral Veynom soon followed and an Empire many couldn't in all honour serve, was established. Simms, Dreighton, Uebles, Machkhit and many others formed the Imperial Core. Admiral Von Esling and INIS followed, bringing many officers and enlisted in their wake. Veynom was declared the true Emperor, and for a long time the Imperial Core prospered. The Core became the Dark Empire, and Emperor Uebles reigned. When Charon's regime was finally toppled, the Dark Empire merged back into the Galactic Empire, with Emperor Uebles on the throne. In this Empire, Von Esling served as Navy XO, and later CO. It was around this time that Gunther von Esling was revealed as a Sith Master, Darth Vraith, who had been training under Emperor Uebles, or Darth Cypher, for a very long time. When Emperor Vodo assumed the throne peacefully, Von Esling was appointed Lord Executor and answered only to the Emperor himself. Prior to his appointment as Executor, Esling briefly led the Praetorian Guard. Then came a period of relative quiet; Von Esling and his apprentice, Lady Zerona Corinth weren't seen for a very long time. It is believed they were looking for Veynom and Darth Cypher. Now, he has returned; and apparently he has brought some rare vessels, too. He is now publicly known as Darth Vraith, serving the Emperor once more in Imperial High Command, from his position as Sith Master. Service History * Ensign, Nightmare Squadron, 6th Fleet, Imperial Navy * 2nd Lieutenant, Nightmare Squadron, 6th Fleet, Imperial Navy * Lieutenant, Nightmare Squadron, 6th Fleet, Imperial Navy * Lieutenant Commander, 3rd Naval Recon & Strike Fleet, Imperial Navy * Commander, 3rd Naval Recon & Strike Fleet, Imperial Navy * Captain, 3rd Naval Recon & Strike Fleet, Imperial Navy * Commodore, 22nd Sector Fleet, 2nd Fleet, Imperial Navy * Grand Moff, Alpha Quadrant, Imperial High Command * Vice Admiral, Imperial Naval Intelligence Services, Imperial Naval Command & Imperial High Command * Admiral, Imperial Naval Intelligence Services, Imperial Naval Command & Imperial High Command * Admiral, Naval Executive Officer, Imperial Naval Command & Imperial High Command * Admiral, Naval Commanding Officer, Imperial Naval Command & Imperial High Command * Lord Executor, Imperial Throne Awards * Battle Efficiency Award * Star Wars Simulation Award * Black Cross of the Sith * Imperial High Command Bar * Combat Action Ribbon * Fleet Command Proficiency Award * Allied Tion * Beta Campaign * Tatooine Campaign * From the Ashes * From the Ashes 2 See also * Veynom * Uebles * Vodo Bonias * Darth Knyte External links Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:Galactic Empire